


hearin' sum gud luvin'

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I also mentioned BaekSoo and HIMYM, M/M, Sex is mentioned, fail R/NC-17, okay and cock sucking too, poor writing, swear words and sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Sehun's new apartment checks except for his sex-crazed downstairs neighbor, Mr. Room 204 <strike>-- and the Bruce Lee worshipping oddball Kiddo 201</strike>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearin' sum gud luvin'

**Author's Note:**

> title: hearin' sum gud luvin'  
> pairings: junmyeon/sehun, side!Bbaekhyun/kyungsoo  
> rating: NC-17  
> word count: 5.6k  
> summary: Everything about Sehun's new apartment checks except for his sex-crazed downstairs neighbor, Mr. Room 204 -- and the Bruce Lee worshipping oddball Kiddo 201.  
> warnings: poor writing, fail R/NC-17, swear words and sexual references, okay and cock sucking too, sex is mentioned, I also mentioned BaekSoo and HIMYM
> 
> this is a fic for [](http://kimjongday.livejournal.com/profile)[kimjongday](http://kimjongday.livejournal.com/) at [](http://xunmian.livejournal.com/profile)[xunmian](http://xunmian.livejournal.com/). check the post [here](http://xunmian.livejournal.com/14921.html)

The best thing about Sehun's new place is that it is bigger than the typical one bedroom apartment yet it costs cheaper. White-painted walls and a carpeted floor are more than what Sehun has bargained for. To add up, the window in the bathroom leads to the apartment's own fire escape - which is not just a bunch of steel ladders. It’s more of a patio of some sorts which makes the place appear more zen and peaceful. Safety precautions plus modern living at its finest... all for the price of ₩300,000 per month, which is inclusive of the electricity, water, phone and internet bills.

"Seriously, how did you even come across that flat?" Kyungsoo, Sehun's doe-eyed wonder of a friend, exclaims, "are there still available rooms? Seriously, Hun. I can't stand living with this one lump of a mess!"

Kyungsoo receives a jab on his side belly from Baekhyun, the boy sitting beside him, and feigning pain. Sehun laughs at the sight. He is used to seeing his friends fight like cats and dogs every single time. Sometimes, he asks himself how the two of them live in harmony together. _The mysteries the world has..._

"Why are you even saying that, Soo? Don't you love Baekhyun enough?" Sehun answers with a question which Baekhyun follows with the same question. Kyungsoo grins and his heart-shaped lips open as he fake vomits.

"Yeah, Soo. Don't you love me enough?" Baekhyun pouts. He earns a glare from Kyungsoo while Sehun continues to laugh. Sehun thinks it’s fun and relieving to be with his friends but living with them is another thing. Living with friends is okay but living with friends who are in a serious committed romantic relationship is a big pain in the ass, especially since Sehun often feels like the third wheel. _He is the third wheel._

"Hey, I love my new pad, but it comes with some flaws too, you know." Sehun looks at his two friends and puts on a worried smile then sighs.

Well, his apartment is not really perfect. Nothing in this world is perfect- well, except for the hole in the wall bubble tea shop Sehun and his friends usually visit, and bubble tea in general.

No, it's not the landlord. Mr. Huang is nice enough to not kick him out of the complex whenever he gets home drunk or goes home with someone.

(The old man's thick Chinese accent always reverberates in Sehun's hungover head. "Mr. Oh, I do not mind you bringing guests over but please do not disturb your neighbors." Sehun, apparently, understands Mr. Huang's enunciation of Korean words clearly when he is drunk and wasted.)

It's not even the difficult, not drunk-friendly entrance to his complex. Not at all. Okay, maybe a little. It's hard to remember 2 sets of different passcodes just to open the first door which is followed by another door that requires another 2 sets of (extremely different from the first set) passcodes and to fish for keys in the wee hours of the morning so that Sehun could open up his apartment unit. And as a wasted yet still responsible human being, Sehun does not have the heart to buzz any of his neighbors to let him in even if he thinks it is more apt for him to do so. Heck, he even decides to barge into Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's pad if ever he is stupid enough to forget his own keys... or when he loses his set of keys and mixes up the passcodes (because he thinks his memory can handle 4 sets of four-figured passcodes) and finds it a sore to ask Mr. Huang for key replacements and another copy of the passcode list.

This leaves the slight imperfection of Sehun's almost faultless apartment living to his downstairs neighbor whose name is still left in the unknown.

Sehun is really understanding when it comes to his neighbors. After all, there is an existing diversity in the complex, which means he needs to deal with different people of different upbringings, backgrounds, temperaments and personalities. Sehun is cool with that. He respects the differences that transpire between him and his neighbors... as long as they respect his.

He takes his time going down the stairs when old people descend before him as he finds it rude to overtake these old people living in the room upstairs of his. He totally gets Ms. Jang, the single mother who lives at the room beside his, and her eight-year-old twins Lami and Jeno that Sehun does not mind when he hears Ms. Jang screaming on the top of her lungs just to wake her twins up. See? Sehun understands because his neighbors understand him in return. But this downstairs neighbor of his is someone who does not do or get the 'respect' thing at all.

Sehun wouldn’t really mind if this neighbor of his left the water faucet running or forgot their front door codes and/or keys. He wouldn't really mind even if this neighbor closes the door way too loud. But no, of all things, this neighbor pierces through Sehun's bubble of patience and understanding through the loud noises that come from said neighbor's flat. _Bagpipes..._ as how Sehun refers to the sound this neighbor of his makes. Similar to how Ted Mosby (from Sehun's favorite TV show, How I Met Your Mother) refers to the loud sounds his upstairs neighbors bug him with. This bagpiping is too much for Sehun too handle.

Who can even have sex for eighteen hours straight a day, every day? Not even someone taking steroids or enhancers could do it. Hah. Not even Sehun could do it and as a dancer, his breathing and stamina are quite well and consistent.

 _Does his penis even rest? Doesn't it hurt?_ Sehun thinks to himself, and after he does he internally curses himself for even thinking about his downstairs neighbor's penis. Who does that?

 

{***}

"Just tell your neighbor to stop fucking and give you some fucking peace!" Baekhyun exclaims, his voice loud enough to turn the heads of the entire bubble tea shop from their food to his table. Sehun and Kyungsoo scoot down into their chairs hoping that they will be saved from this embarrassment Baekhyun caused, only to be reprimanded by him.

"Who cares? This is a free country," Baekhyun glares at the people whose eyes are still on him and they shift their attentions back to their own personal businesses. Baekhyun looks at his friends who have just been immersed in a pool of one-minute shame and resumes talking.

"Just knock on his door and confront him. Simple as that."

"It's not that easy?" Sehun gives Baekhyun a quizzical look. He is introverted, after all. He gives only the occasional acquaintance proper hi's and hello's with curt nods whenever he coincidentally passes by or comes across them. So, yes, confronting Mr. 204 -- said neighbor who occupies such unit -- is not as easy as it may seem.

"He's not like you, dumbass." Kyungsoo lightly hits the back of Baekhyun's head, earning a loud and exaggerated 'ow' from the talkative boy.

"Well, the neighbor is depriving Sehun of his right to peace and quiet. How does it go again?" Baekhyun squirms a little in his seat. "Oh, there. There.” Baekhyun starts grunting. “Fuck. Fuck… Urgh… Ungh… Oh God. Please. Unghhh. Ah..." Baekhyun moans out loud earning again the attention of the people who have been enjoying their bubble tea. Sehun and Kyungsoo further sink in their seats with their hands covering their embarrassed, flushed faces.

"Goodness, Baekhyun. Shut up. This is our place, our bubble tea shop. I am going to kill you if they kick us out of here," Kyungsoo side eyes Baekhyun, his large eyes glaring at his idiot of a roommate slash _boy_ friend.

"But I am making a point here, Soo. Calm down," Baekhyun continues his 'point making' and goes on with the moaning and groaning in the attempt to enact whatever Sehun hears from Mr. 204.

"Do you get my point now?"

Sehun and Kyungsoo slowly return back to their comfortable seating positions.

"All I'm saying is that it's the only way to settle this dilemma of his once and for all," Baekhyun takes a sip of his matcha flavored bubble tea, "rather than going to your landlord. That will be a bigger mess since you don't know Mr. 204’s personality."

Sehun sighs dejectedly. Baekhyun has a point (and a very good one). Sehun presses his lips together and exhales through his nose, creating a soft sound of dejection. He takes his mostly empty wintermelon flavored bubble tea and tries to suck the pearls at the bottom of the glass.

"Alright. Alright. I'll do it."

Sehun doesn't really intend to confront Mr. 204.

 

{***}

Sunday is Sehun's pancakes day. He wakes up earlier than usual and heads to the kitchen to whip up the only edible thing he can cook. He hums a tune while beating some eggs and flour. Cooking is therapeutic for him because it breaks the stress he garners from his six-day schedule in law school and part-time job.

Sehun is all smiles when he pours the batter onto the hot pan. He is not as good of a cook as Kyungsoo is but the output is decent enough for his liking. The first piece of pancake turns out almost perfect as it had a few golden brown patches on one-side. He makes a few more and then pulls a stool by the kitchen counter to dig in and enjoy his only proper breakfast per week.

                  _"God."_

_"Oh. Oh. Great."_

_"There. There."_

Sehun spits out the fluffy goodness in his mouth and groans in annoyance. Nobody ruins pancakes day. He repeats in his mind: NO. BODY. He puts the plate of pancakes down and storms out of his flat. His footsteps stomp down the stairs and squeaks can be heard from the wood he has been stepping on.

Sehun takes a deep breath and harshly knocks on the wooden door in front of him, big brass numbers that read “two oh four” nailed onto it. His first three knocks do not receive any response. He raises his arm and fist in order to knock once again when the apartment door flies inwardly and open. He is welcomed by a genuine smile from a fair-looking face.

"Hi," Mr. 204 softly and politely greets him.

Sehun slowly brings his raised arm and fist down to his side. His mind is currently blank because what he is seeing right now does not conform with the image he has been expecting. Mr. Sex-Crazed Neighbor 204 should not be that attractive and should look smelly. Yet, here is his neighbour, with fair-white complexion and gentle-looking eyes matched with an inviting smile greeting him.

Sehun finds himself enraptured by the man's looks.

"Hi?" the man repeats and Sehun snaps back to reality.

"Uhm... oh... hi," Sehun stammers not knowing what to say because damn Mr. 204 is drop dead handsome.

"Is there anything you need?" the man asks, keeping a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. It's just I haven't personally met you. I moved here a month ago. I was wondering if you, uhm," Sehun curses to himself. Fuck. He is thinking of what he could say next that would not make him appear creepy and stalker-ish. "Would you like pancakes? I made too much for my own consumption so, uhm, I would want to share. We're neighbors, after all." Sehun finishes with a conservative smile. _Nailed it._

Mr. 204 nods his head. "Sure. Why not? I could use some breakfast right now. I've been so occupied by some repairs in this flat of mine that I do not even spare a few minutes to eat. Hah!"

"I see," Sehun answers, "I'm Sehun, by the way. Oh Sehun. I live upstairs." He reaches for his neighbor's hand to which the latter accepts and shakes.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon."

Now, Mr. 204 Kim Junmyeon is a very fine young man. He recently finished his master's degree in music at SNU, and he is currently working as a music theory professor in the said institution. Junmyeon is also three years older than Sehun and has lived in the apartment complex for more or less two years. He lets Sehun get a glimpse of his life as a music major and his job teaching art and music students.

Junmyeon shares a lot to Sehun while enjoying his own batch of Sehun-made pancakes. He would smile from time to time and drink the orange juice his upstairs neighbor has prepared for him. Sehun is still left astounded on how Kim Junmyeon is not a sexually deranged man.

"I like how minimalist your apartment is, Sehun ssi."

"Sehun would be okay. Thank you so much. I hope you get to finish your repairs too," Sehun says as he stumbles on some words, his lips purse into a thin line then curve into a small and shy smile.

"By the way," Junmyeon stands up with his empty plate in his hands. Sehun takes this as a signal of Junmyeon leaving and stands up as well. He finds himself looking down at Junmyeon and gets the plate away from the latter's hands.

"Let me take this."

Sehun hurries to the kitchen and sets down Junmyeon's empty plate in his sink. He goes back to where Junmyeon has been waiting, seated tall and in good posture, fingers patiently drumming on the wooden table top. Junmyeon sees Sehun and looks at the taller boy.

"I need to go now and finish my repairs." Junmyeon rises from the chair and smiles at Sehun, his lips not firmly pressed together which has allowed Sehun to see his pearly white teeth. "Thank you for the pancakes. They were great. The best I had so far," Junmyeon compliments Sehun to which the other simply responds with the signature small curving of his lips to the sides and the smiling of the eyes.

Sehun ushers Junmyeon to the door and walks Junmyeon out of his place. Sehun finds himself crossing over the threshold of Sehun and Not Sehun when he has invited his neighbor, a man he barely knows and has just met (who does repairs while moaning and groaning as if he were always having sex) to share his extra pancakes with... in an awkward, hopefully received as friendly, manner. But he leaps through the threshold of Sehun and enters Not Sehun when he abruptly and unconsciously, in his defense, tells Junmyeon: "We could have some pancakes again next week. Just knock on my apartment door."

So. Not. Sehun.

Sehun mentally slaps himself the moment those words leave his mouth dry. Yet, he finds it redeeming when Junmyeon nods his head and says, "sure." Inside his frail yet tall body, Sehun feels a tinge pulling in his heart or maybe in his mind. He cannot really think clearly right now. A part of this is caused by his introvertedness but the other is something he is familiar of: attraction. He finds Mr. 204 attractive.

 

{***}

For the next four days, Junmyeon and Sehun spend their weekday mornings having coffee at a nearby cafe. They would part ways in the subway where Sehun turns left and Junmyeon, the other direction. They spend their weekend together over Junmyeon’s _pasta day_ (Saturday) and Sehun’s _pancakes day_ (Sunday) before heading back to their own flats and going through their usual weekend routines -- Sehun losing his wits over his law school readings and Junmyeon getting pissed over hard to understand user manuals.

These mornings spent with each other is friendship in progress, at least to Sehun, although he does not really want to label Junmyeon and him as friends because the latter might think that they are simply neighbors and Sehun may be using the word ‘friends’ all too lightly. So Sehun settles for the label ‘neighbors who are in the works of becoming friends’ when it comes to defining him, Junmyeon, and whatever it is that’s going on between the two of them.

 

{***}

“Since you’re now friends, I expect that you already confronted sex-crazed neighbor about his sexual noises?” Baekhyun asks Sehun before taking a piece of potato wedge covered in ketchup and putting it inside his mouth.

“Of course...” Sehun pauses and looks at Baekhyun who is now on his second potato wedge, eating another one even if his mouth is still full, “... not. He has a name too. His name is Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon; and I haven’t exactly confronted him about the you know what.”

“Goodness! What’s wrong with you?” Baekhyun almost shouts but he controls himself from doing so because of the amount of potato wedges inside his mouth that might choke him to death if ever he gives into his emotions regarding Sehun’s lack of action and stupidity.

“It’s embarrassing. Is it even normal to ask ‘hey, do you know that I hear sex noises from your unit? Not that I’m mad or anything. It’s just loud and disturbing.’”

“Yes, it’s normal,” Baekhyun nods his head and takes one more potato wedge inside his mouth.

“You’re hopeless. I should’ve asked Kyungsoo hyung!” Sehun groans but Baekhyun does have a point. Sehun thinks. _It’s not bad to ask Junmyeon, right?_

 

{***}

“I’m here!” Sehun calls out and then lets himself inside Junmyeon’s apartment for _pasta saturdays_. He flops down on the couch and fiddles with his phone as he waits for Junmyeon to come out of the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom or anywhere.

Sehun sees Junmyeon a few moments with two bowls of pasta on either side of his hands. The shorter boy gives Sehun one bowl and sits down beside him. Junmyeon initiates some small talk with Sehun. He asks the taller boy about the weekdays, if Sehun’s part-time job and school affairs are killing him, to which Sehun replies with some short and faint “not really” and “it’s fine”. Junmyeon smiles when he hears Sehun is doing great and is having a good week. Sehun, in return, asks Junmyeon the same batch of questions and Sehun garners the same response from him.

Sehun looks at Junmyeon as the boy finishes the pasta. He thinks of when he finally asks and confronts Junmyeon about the noises that come from his flat. Sehun’s mind plays all possible and plausible reactions from Junmyeon: both bad ones and good ones. If he’s lucky, Junmyeon might simply apologize for his disturbance. If the tides go against him, then, Junmyeon might get furious and never talk to him again. Sehun doesn’t want that last possible reaction. He really likes Junmyeon, in a not so creepy but very awkward way -- like a small crush, and it would be a total bummer if Sehun loses the opportunity to be good friends with Junmyeon.

Sehun gets lost in his thoughts, deciding whether or not to ask Junmyeon about the sex noises coming from the latter’s room. The voice of Baekhyun saying, _“it’s alright”_ resounds in his head and he is more confused than ever.

“You’re already finished, right?”

Sehun shakes his head upon hearing Junmyeon talk to him. He can’t seem to remember what Junmyeon said so the older male repeats it for him, without him even asking.

“I asked if you were already done eating. I was going to get your bowl.” Junmyeon smiles at him. Sehun, still quite lost, simply nods his head and sees Junmyeon getting the bowl he placed on the table earlier.

Junmyeon disappears with the bowls in his hands and then comes back after a few moments. He sits beside Sehun.

“Junmyeon hyung, I have something to, uhm, tell you.” Sehun fidgets, his eyes on his fingers on his lap. He decides not to look at Junmyeon when he confront his downstairs neighbor.

“So, well, uhm, the sex noises? I don’t know if you’re aware of them but...”

“Oh yes! Of course! I know about them. I didn’t think you’d be mentioning that. I’ve always thought I was the only one who noticed.” Junmyeon cuts Sehun off and to Sehun’s relief, Junmyeon already knows about the sex noises from his own flat. To Sehun’s horror, JUNMYEON. KNOWS. ABOUT. THE. SEX. NOISES. THAT. COME. FROM. HIS. FLAT.

“Okay. So… you know? And you’re alright with it?” Sehun asks, his eyes meeting Junmyeon’s.

“Of course. Well, it’s quite uneasy at first but you get the hang of it.” Junmyeon laughs and slightly pats Sehun’s arm.

“Wait. What? You get the hang of it? It’s really disturbing?” Sehun feels uneasy with how Junmyeon reacts to his ‘confrontation’. Sure, Sehun doesn’t want Junmyeon flaming up, boiling with anger in reaction but it would be more appropriate for Junmyeon to react that way rather than laughing like a hyena about the sex noises issue.

“Oh. It is. But yeah, you get the hang of it. I even remember wanting to march all the way to your apartment door and barge in without notice just to shut you up because you were making too many loud sex noises.”

Sehun blinks, his gaze on Junmyeon not faltering. Wait. _What?_ Did Junmyeon just say he heard sex noises from _Sehun’s_ apartment? Sehun makes sex noises too? But he hasn’t been laid in a while? WAIT. TO. THE FUCKING. WHAT?

“Come again for big fudge?” Sehun blurts and shakes his head, re-composing himself. “Did you just say you heard sex noises from my apartment?” Sehun asks Junmyeon, his voice is clear. He and Junmyeon are apparently on different pages.

“Yeah. I just did. Weren’t we talking about your noises?” Junmyeon chuckles.

“No. Not my alleged sex noises but _your_ moaning and groaning even in broad daylight!” Sehun almost shouts at Junmyeon, emphasizing his point which is also the real issue about this talk they have.

“My sex noises? Excuse me and excuse you, Sehun. You’re the one disturbing the entire complex with your loud grunting.” Sehun senses the rise in Junmyeon’s tone.

“I do not grunt, groan or moan. I am living a peaceful life in the apartment above this one which is a storehouse of sex noises. Don’t you even hear yourself,” Sehun pauses as he notices the change in their discourse from a friendly discussion to a possible fight and tones his voice down, “hyung?”

“Well, I don’t but I swear that I do not make sex noises unlike your allegations. I am 101% sure that you are the ones that make such sex noises.” Junmyeon looks at Sehun, beams a smile and places his hand on the younger male’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I understand that you have a very strange-- and maybe more eager than functional-- libido.”

Sehun wants to curse out loud. It’s not that he’s a minor or what. In fact, he’s very legal that he could get jailed but this is veering off Sehun’s original topic. Junmyeon is being uncomfortably straightforward. And if Sehun heard it right, this hyung just said ‘libido’ right to his face.

“I forgive you for all your sex noises,” Junmyeon reassuringly says and softly giggles. Sehun looks quizzically at Junmyeon, his left eyebrow raised. This is one disturbing conversation.

“And if what you claim is true, then I hope you forgive me with my alleged sex noises. We wouldn’t want to disrupt our harmonious upstairs-downstairs neighbors way of life, right?” Sehun simply nods.

 

{***}

Sehun thinks that Junmyeon sees him as an oddball like the tenant from 201, Ji Kwangsoo. The kid is into martial arts and talks, acts, and functions as Bruce Lee; and although Sehun does not, in anyway, turn into a dead martial artist, the sexual noises issue is what makes him almost similar to Kiddo 201--not really that similar, but still an oddball. This is why Sehun is extra careful in making noises. He doesn’t want to further embarrass himself in front of Junmyeon. Plus, he might just wake up one day with all his neighbors hammering on his door, tearing it down and accusing him of disturbance due to sexual noises. Then after that, he gets ousted from his flat and becomes homeless -- or worse, he might have to live with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo again.

Junmyeon and Sehun still meet after the confrontation. They still continue their pasta saturdays and pancake sundays but Sehun is sure that Junmyeon can also sense the awkwardness emanating in their meetings.

“Are you still awkward because of the sex noises?” Junmyeon nonchalantly says like the sexual noises concern is ordinary and not really disturbing. He waits for Sehun’s response which may or may not be the consecutive blinking of Sehun’s eyes.

“Are you?” Junmyeon asks again.

“A little?” Sehun answers, sounding so unsure. Sehun knows that he is lying. OF COURSE it’s awkward. Since when did a conversation between two men regarding sexual noises have never been awkward? It’s like a girl being asked by her ob-gyn if she masturbates.

It’s also awkward because Junmyeon is quite right on Sehun’s libido and sexual drive. Sehun hasn’t really told anyone that he gets a hard-on from Junmyeon’s moaning and groaning that sometimes, Sehun wants to pin the shorter male on the wall, pull down his pants (or shorts) and just suck him off until Junmyeon wails the name, “Sehun.”

But yes, besides the unresolved and unsaid sexual fantasies of Sehun, he does truly have a crush on Junmyeon… which makes the situation he’s in awkward and difficult to deal with.

 

{***}

The “sexual” noises die down for quite some time but then come back one fateful night when Sehun is cramming and lamenting over a paper for his Corporate Law class. Sehun is drained, dead tired and longing for sleep but is still awake due to his lazy ass and stupid paper requirement. He needs to blow off some steam and it doesn’t really help when he hears sexual noises of, he thinks, humping and jerking off from Mr. 204’s apartment.

Sehun groans out loud in dismay and annoyance but immediately covers his mouth because… duh. Sex. Noises.

Sehun mentally curses himself for letting his mind wander to some sex-crazed filled land where his Junmyeon hyung is stark naked ~~and possibly, jerking off to Sehun~~. His hands cover his hears in the attempt to not hear Junmyeon’s groaning of _“oh’s”_ and _“fuck’s”_ and shifts his concentration and attention to the open Microsoft Office 2013 window on his laptop which is basically an empty Word document because Sehun, the lazy tard he is, hasn’t written anything-- not even his name.

Sehun nibbles on his lower lip and shuts his thighs together when he feels something growing and aching from his land down under. _OH no, Sehun Jr._

His finger pads type on the keyboard keys hoping that something sensible and almost intelligent sounding appears on his screen while internally praying that Junmyeon stops from screaming a litany of curse words out in the open.

It takes Sehun half an hour to write five somewhat comprehensible and hopefully noteworthy paragraphs when he snaps and loses his sanity. Sehun’s member is as hard as a rock, already aching to be touched, and Junmyeon still has the energy to moan out loud and capture the attention and affection of Sehun Jr.

Sehun marches out of his apartment and descends the stairs. He sees that Junmyeon’s door is slightly open and drops all courtesies when he steps inside. He hears the sound more clearly, more loudly. Sehun will keep his penis inside his pants and not fuck the hell out of Junmyeon. Hah. Sehun is finally confronting Mr. 204 because of the noise.

He walks around the average-sized flat until he hears the sounds become louder. _It’s from the bedroom._ Sehun reaches for the door knob and turns it only to see something he has not expected he would see in his lifetime. He thanks the heavens for one split second.

Junmyeon is butt fucking naked on his bed with a vibrating dildo stuck up his ass and his hands are around his cock. HOLY. FUCKING. CHEESECAKES.

Sehun gulps, apologizes, then rushes back to his apartment. He locks the door and tells his MacBook (which makes him appear like an oddball because who, in his right mind, would talk to a laptop computer?) that he needs a break from the boring paper. He heads to the bathroom, drops his pants to the ground and gives himself his much deserved release.

 

{***}

Sehun and Junmyeon don’t see nor talk to each other after Junmyeon’s caught-in-the-act escapade. They share the occasional hi’s and hello’s that acquaintances are suggested to do whenever they pass by each other in the complex. Sehun’s head is hung low while Junmyeon does his best to act cool.

 

{***}

Sehun presses the bell to Junmyeon’s flat. “Can you let me in?” Sehun says, his voice all wobbly and stumbly. He is obviously drunk so Junmyeon doesn’t even think another thought for a second and buzzes Sehun inside the complex.

Sehun manages to reach his apartment without hurting himself. He stands in front of the locked unit being the complete ass hat he is and fishes inside his pockets once again, for the second time that wee hour in the morning, and realizes he forgot his keys.

Mind all hazy, he pounds on Junmyeon’s door until his neighbor opens it for him and invites him to come inside the apartment.

“Left my keys…” Sehun smiles to himself. “I left ‘em again.” Sehun laughs as Junmyeon helps his tall frame down on the couch. Sehun’s butt lands on the sofa and he tries to kick his shoes off his feet. He’s a complete drunken mess and Junmyeon stands there in front of him with tired eyes ready to go to bed.

“I’ll leave you here, okay?” Junmyeon goes towards the direction of his bedroom.

“Hyung!” Sehun calls out, “you have a nice dick. It’s really nice. Large and thick.” Junmyeon halts and looks at Sehun, his face drained and abashed.

“You make me hard, hyung. With all your moaning.” Sehun says. Apparently, drunk Sehun is very honest. Junmyeon retreats to the sofa, standing a good amount of distance in front of Sehun taking both delight and embarrassment from Sehun’s mixture of gibberish and sexual fantasies talk.

“You made me jerk off to you.” Sehun sits still and Junmyeon approaches Sehun, standing in front of the drunk boy. Sehun looks up and smirks at Junmyeon who in return has a grin on his face. Sehun thinks, in his messed up state of mind, that Junmyeon wants to get laid as well.

“Can I?” Sehun politely asks and courteously nods before placing his fingers on the waistband of Junmyeon’s boxers, the flat owner’s semi-hard dick evident through the clothing. Sehun pulls the boxers down and is greeted by what he calls a ‘nice dick.’ Sehun doesn’t even wait for Junmyeon’s approval. He tilts his head then ducks, lips wrapping around the ‘nice dick’ Junmyeon has and delightfully indulges in the wonders Junmyeon’s penis brings.

It’s like Christmas in Sehun’s mouth, better than _freggnog_ (fruit cake and eggnog combined -- as how Baekhyun describes the taste of Kyungsoo’s dick in his mouth).

Sehun wakes up naked in bed the next day without any recollection of anything that may be deemed significant. He can only remember drinking a few pints of beer in a college bar. He feels the mattress below him shaking and he slowly opens his eyes. He sees a head in between his legs and the tingling and titillating sensation hits him, a person’s lips on his cock.

“Good morning,” the cock-sucking naked man (naked man being Kim Junmyeon aka Mr. Room 204 aka pasta-cooking and music-teaching hell of a handsome neighbor who apparently emits sex noises) greets Sehun before resuming to the deed of giving him an early morning blowjob while the drunktard’s head throbs in pain because of his immoderate and irresponsible drinking.

“Good morning?” Sehun tries to greet back. His hands massage circles on his temples.

“Oh!” Sehun moans when he feels Junmyeon’s tongue on his slit again. What did he do to receive this glorious early morning treatment?

Junmyeon finishes the job when Sehun cums in his mouth unannounced. Junmyeon swallows it anyway.

“We had sex. In case you don’t remember.” Junmyeon moves away from Sehun’s legs and sits on the bed, beside Sehun.

“You said that I had a nice dick and that you got turned on by my sexual noises.” Junmyeon laughs and Sehun turns red. _Fuck you, drunk self. But still, I got to have sex with Junmyeon so yeay, you! Drunk self!_

Sehun fumbles for words to say but is left with nothing so he just keeps silent and hopes Junmyeon does not see him in a disgusting and not sexy light.

“It’s alright, Sehun. If you don’t remember, I did tell you that I was jerking off to you when you saw me with that dildo stuck up my ass. So I guess we’re even?”

Sehun sees a mischievous smile on Junmyeon’s face. “I hope this isn’t a one time thing. You’re cute and I like you so...” Junmyeon trails and wait for Sehun’s response but nothing comes out.

Sehun’s internally screaming. Oh God. Junmyeon wants this to be a thing. _Thank you for letting me get drunk and end up having sex with Junmyeon._

“Today’s a Sunday,” Junmyeon suggests, “Pancakes day?” Mr. I-Woke-Up-to-a-Blowjob simply smirks at Junmyeon.

“Sure. What if I lick maple syrup off of you?” Sehun licks his lips, not minding the pounding feeling in his head.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- the apartment complex is similar to the one in Breakfast at Tiffany's.  
> \- the entire fic sucks i know  
> \- it’s been an amazing journey into writing this hearteu hearteu seho…  
> \- i also love himym and baeksoo so sorry for including them in this fic.  
> \- yes baekhyun publicly groaning and moaning is inspired by meg ryan's scene of the same happening in When Harry Met Sally.


End file.
